


Horrors of the past

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dean is terrified of Sami Callihan, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Shield Reunion, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: After leaving Combat Zone Wrestling, Jo Moxley has become Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe. She's happy with her life, just gotten her boyfriend back, she's patched up Roman and Seth's relationship and is now the Intercontinental Champion.But during one taping of Raw, she comes face to face with the man who attacked her years ago and made her afraid of a true relationship before she met Seth.That man...was Sami Callihan, a new NXT rookie and her former tag partner in CZW. With dealing with the Authority and now Sami, will Dean lose her mind and revert to Moxley permanently?





	1. Return of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Basis is on two fics, on here on Archive of Our Own and another series on Fanfiction.net. None of the characters are mine except female Dean/Jo, maybe some other gender bent wrestlers as well. But enjoy

Dean Ambrose was the happiest girl you could meet. That being said, Dean had a pretty shitty upbringing where she had been raised in Cincinnati, Ohio. Yet, her mother did the best she could for her, Dean never knew her father. All she knew was that he was a professional wrestler, but had to leave before Dean was born. She didn't resent him for that, she hoped to meet him one day.

One evening, Raw was in her hometown and she'd stopped by to see her mother "Mom, you ever going to tell me about Dad?" She asked, Laura Ambrose-Goode sighed "Joanna, there was a reason your father asked me never to tell you about him" she said "not a kid anymore, Mom" Laura sighed "Mark, please forgive me..." She muttered, beginning the story of how she met Dean's father.

Dean was amazed, her father was none other than The Undertaker himself?! Now she was humiliated, she'd unknowingly Triple-Powerbombed her own father through an announcement table on her debut and powerbombed her Uncle Kane as well. Laura went to Raw to watch her daughter, she knew Dean had been in a rough former Indie company, but there were some things that Dean kept to herself. Mostly on what her former partner had once tried to do with her when she left.

* * *

 * **Retaliation** *

Out walked Dean with her white and silver Intercontinentalercontinental Championship belt around her waist, she wore jeans, black boots, a black tank top with a DA entwined in the centre and a black leather jacket. Her copper blonde hair was loose around her shoulders "man, never thought I'd be a champion again!" She grinned at the WWE Universe, she got a round of cheers for that.

Dean saw her mother in the audience and smiled "mainly the fact I'm out here tonight because I'm home in Cincinnati, Ohio and ma mamma's in the audience 'swell" Laura Ambrose smiled and looked on proudly at her daughter. Dean made to speak again when she heard a familiar theme go off, she looked up the ramp to see Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins walking down to where she was "cut that crap, Ambrose" Seth said, mock glaring at his girlfriend, Roman just chuckled at them.

"Aww...Sethie got annoyed?" The Lunatic Fringe joked, grinning a little insanely "Dean..." Roman warned her "sheesh, alright" Seth smirked kissed his girlfriend "sap" Dean rolled her eyes and grinned. What happened next, Dean was shocked later by still, Seth knelt on one knee and held out an engagement ring in the box "I've been waiting for so long to ask you this..." He told Dean, she was speechless "Joanna Catheryn Elizabeth Deanna Goode, will you marry me?" Dean began softly crying live on Raw as she dropped the Mic and flung herself on Seth, nodding her answer to him.

The entire arena exploded into cheers and screams of joy for Seth and Dean, but that happiness was about to come to an abrupt end "why'd I say yes? Well, the fact I love Seth and he deserves a second chance...everyone deserves another chance..." Dean began to say, looking at her fiancee.

* * *

 " _ **I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!**_ " Dean's soft blue eyes grew wide in fear, she knew that voice! One voice that haunted her in her dreams since she left him and CZW behind. Then came the video on the Titantrion. The old Indie promos of her groping men, beating others to a bloody pulp and doing it all with a maniacal smile and laugh " _ **MOXIE? MOXIE!**_ " The voice mocked as she heard screams.

Dean turned around to come face to face with none other than a shirtless and blood covered Sami Callihan, she screamed in fear and fell to the floor, scrambling back to get away from her former friend "missed me, Moxley?" Sami kept calling her by her Alter's name. In Dean's mind, Jo Moxley howled in anger that her friend had reduced himself to this. But he was terrifying Dean and Joanna, that didn't sit with Jo, but she had to respect Dean's wish not to switch live on air after last time.

Roman and Seth placed themselves in front of Dean as Sami made to grab her, Dean passed out and Seth slipped out of the ring to get her backstage, Roman followed as Security chased Sami out. Vince stopped by Dean and Roman's locker room and was heartbroken to see Dean crying her heart out in fear of rejection "Sami's gone, Dad. We have to keep him off Raw for Dean's sake" Shane said, joining his father "bad enough she has The Authority to deal with" Vince told Shane.


	2. Memories of CZW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn a little about Dean's incident back in CZW with Sami and what broke her sanity a little to make her the lovable lunatic fringe we know today. The Intercontinental Champion (until The Miz's wife, Maryse, distracted the ref).

How many times per day did Dean wish she could forget about her cursed past? Too many times, she'd only just discovered her father was The Undertaker and now she had Sami in her life again. She sighed as she drank some of her water, Roman and Seth left her alone for a while, they always did when she had a flashback to her painful past in Combat Zone Wrestling, especially with Sami.

Dean thought back to the day she first met Sami back in Combat Zone Wrestling, back then she looked different. Pink hair tied into a ponytail, a nice girl in the ring, she didn't have a lot of muscle, but Jo Moxley was happy with life like that. She had a good relationship with her co workers, at least until th day she met her first boyfriend, the man she would fear, Sami Callihan.

* * *

Sami changed her, and not in a good way. She let her hair go back to he natural copper blonde, cut it, she became a bitch to pretty much everyone, she was often drunk or hungover in her Tournament of Death matches and on drugs. DJ Hyde was worried about Jo, she used to be such a nice young woman, but what in the world had changed a sweet young girl with the potential to go to the WWE to the bitch he saw in the ring with Sami Callihan? Answer: Sami Callihan himself.

One night, Sami mixed a strong drug with Jo's bourbon and almost killed her when she downed her drink in one go, after that, Jo stayed away from Sami. Hyde helped clean her up, Jo began drinking only beer and a little whiskey while going back to her sweet kind self she used to be. But Sami ha done permanent damage to Jo's sanity. He had split Jo Moxley's personality into three personas; Joanna Goode, Jo Moxley ans Dean Ambrose. Dean came to be from a combination of Jo and Joanna, she had Jo's tolerance for pain, but Joanna's kind heart and sensitive personality.

* * *

"Jo, you got a minute" Jo nodded as she walked away from Sami to where DJ Hyde was "yeah, Hyde?" Hyde grinned as she handed Jo a letter from WWE "NO FUCKIN WAY!" Jo yelled, she was in complete shock "it's true, Jo. You got scouted for FCW" Hyde grinned, Jo smiled "I'm going. Anything to get away from Sami" she said, Hyde nodded as Jo went to share the news with Penelope and Nick Gage "congrats, Jo" Penelope squealed, Nick gave her a brotherly hug "good on you, Mox" he said, Jo smiled at her friends "thanks guys. I'll miss you all" she said, looking at them with a beaming grin on her face. That evening was Jo's last day in Combat Zone Wrestling as well.

She was going to Florida the next day and wanted one last evening as a CZW fighter, she had her last match and lost the title to Nick, Jo left CZW behind and drove onto the road to head for Florida. A new chapter I her life was about to begin, but not in the way Jo had actually hoped it would, Sami ran her off the road and dragged her, semi-unconscious, into the bushes by the road where he attempted to rape Jo. Nick Gage had followed Sami and was able to get him off Jo quick "YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE, MOX? I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU, MOXLEY. YOU'RE MINE FOREVER!" He screamed as Hyde got there and ensured Jo was taken to the local hospital to be treated and her car was fixed. After that, Jo changed her name to Dean Ambrose and hadn't seen Sami since then.

Dean shook her memories back into the present, she couldn't afford to lose sight of who she was "what now, eh Mox?" She thought "( _ **Sami ain't gonna get us, Dean. He can't, we belong to Seth now**_ )" Mox replied, protective as always to her "thanks Mox" Dean quietly whispered aloud, swiftly polishing off her bourbon and running a hand through her copper blond locks in frustration as well.

* * *

 "Troubled?" A deep Texan drawl said, Dean looked up at the concerned face of her father, Mark Calaway/The Undertaker himself "yeah, lotsa stuff, Dad" she whispered, feeling like an eight year old girl again "c'mere" Taker gently pulled his twenty-nine year old daughter onto his lap and just held her as she began crying into his leather trench coat "Daddy, I dunno what to do. I mean, I worked so hard to get where I am and ow no one's gonna look at me now in feat I'll go Moxley on them!" Mark sighed, just how bad did this Sami Callihan hurt his daughter? He'd kill the bastard.

Dean was reunited with her cousins later that month, as part of Shane and Vince's plan against The Authority, Vince brought back Dean's two cousins from TNA. He'd talked to Dixie Carter about letting the two utilise their Broken Gimmick on WWE, Dixie didn't mind as long as they stayed out of trouble. But when it came down to keeping the Hardy's out of trouble, that was almost impossible to do. Especially with the rainbow haired younger Hardy, never mind what Matt did.

Matt and Jeff were furious with what Sami Callihan had done to Dean, she'd stayed with them and their sister, Ruby Marie Hardy, whist recovering from her near rape experience. Ruby was signed to WWE as well, she had joined NXT and often hung around Adrian Neville, a North East kid from Newcastle Upon Tyne in England, Ruby was as risky and fearless as her older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in bold, italic and underlined means Moxley is talking to Dean mentally


End file.
